Lockwood
Lockwood & Co. is a mystery series written by Jonathan Stroud. Overview There is an epidemic of ghosts in Britain. Their touch brings death, and only children have the power to fight them. Lucy Carlyle, a young psychic investigator, joins London's smallest agency, run by the charismatic Anthony Lockwood and his ever-hungry assistant George Cubbins. Together the trio must investigate some of the spookiest and deadliest spectral hauntings in the city, armed only with the tools of the ghost-hunting trade (magnesium flares, iron filings, chains and salt bombs), their courage and a thermos of tea. Ghosts and ghouls beware! Books #''The Screaming Staircase'' (Aug. 29, 2013) #''The Whispering Skull'' (Sept. 16, 2014) #''The Hollow Boy'' (Sept. 15, 2015) #''The Creeping Shadow'' (Sept. 13, 2016) Companion novellas *''The Dagger in the Desk'' (#1.5; Oct. 31, 2013) Blurbs ''The Screaming Staircase'' When the dead come back to haunt the living, Lockwood & Co. step in . . . For more than fifty years, the country has been affected by a horrifying epidemic of ghosts. A number of Psychic Investigations Agencies have sprung up to destroy the dangerous apparitions. Lucy Carlyle, a talented young agent, arrives in London hoping for a notable career. Instead she finds herself joining the smallest, most ramshackle agency in the city, run by the charismatic Anthony Lockwood. When one of their cases goes horribly wrong, Lockwood & Co. have one last chance of redemption. Unfortunately this involves spending the night in one of the most haunted houses in England, and trying to escape alive. ''The Whispering Skull'' Ghosts and ghouls beware! The smallest, shabbiest, most talented psychic detection agency is back. Life is never exactly peaceful for Lockwood and Co. Lucy and George are trying to solve the mystery of the talking skull trapped in their ghost-jar, while Lockwood is desperate for an exciting new case. Things seem to be looking up when the team is called to Kensal Green Cemetery to investigate the grave of a sinister Victorian doctor. Strange apparitions have been seen there, and the site must be made safe. As usual, Lockwood is confident; as usual, everything goes wrong – a terrible phantom is freed, and a dangerous object is stolen from the coffin. Lockwood & Co. must recover the relic before its power is unleashed, but it’s a race against time. Their obnoxious rivals from the Fittes agency are also on the hunt. And if that’s not bad enough, the skull in the ghost-jar is stirring again. ''The Hollow Boy'' Phantoms in your attic? Spectres by your bed? Never fear - Lockwood & Co. are here! A terrible new outbreak of ghosts is causing chaos across London. With the authorities baffled, psychic investigators Lockwood, Lucy and George see a fresh chance for fame and glory. But countless horrors await them: bloody footprints on a spiral staircase, murderous ambushes in the night - and, waiting at the centre of the outbreak, the most fearful apparition of all. Category:Children's Books Category:Mystery, Adventure, Fantasy Category:Young Adult